Esther and Freya
The relationship between the mother and daughter witches Esther and Freya Mikaelson. In 972 AD, Esther made a deal with her sister Dahlia, to help her get pregnant when she feared she was barren. However, Dahlia's magic came at a cost, and as payment, she demanded that Esther give her her firstborn child, and every subsequent firstborn child in her bloodline for as long as it lasted. As a result, when Esther's first child and daughter Freya had just turned five years old and was beginning to demonstrate magical abilities, Dahlia came to their family's home in Norway to claim her. When Esther threatened to tell her husband Mikael about what she was doing, Dahlia threatened to take all of Esther's children, including her second child, Finn, and even her third child, Elijah, with whom Esther was still pregnant at the time. Because Esther had willingly allowed Freya to be essentially sent into slavery under the cruel tyranny of Dahlia, who only valued the additional magic that she provided, Freya held a grudge against her mother for the entirety of her unconventionally-immortal life. Because of this resentment, Freya ultimately killed Esther while she was possessing the body of Lenore, a witch whom Klaus turned into a vampire. Their relationship is known by the name "Fresther" by fans. Early History Middle Ages Freya's birth was a result of a deal her mother made with her aunt, Dahlia, who used magic to make her able to have children of her own. However, Freya was taken by her aunt as part of Esther's deal after Finn was born, and while Esther was pregnant with Elijah. Esther swore to Dahlia that she would return to the dark arts and grow in magic so that she could make Dahlia pay for taking Freya. Esther was devastated and sobbed as Freya was taken away from her. And she could do nothing to protect her daughter. Esther claimed that Freya was the victim of a plague in order to cover up the deal what she and Dahlia had made, which caused her and Mikael to move from Norway to a "mystical land" far away in the New World. A village that was later named Mystic Falls by the Founding Families. It was because of the loss of her firstborn child Freya and the death of her youngest child Henrik that Esther decided to turn her surviving children into the first vampires, both to ensure that they could not be truly harmed again and to transform them into a new species that could neither practice witchcraft nor procreate, which would deny Dahlia any more of the firstborn witches of her bloodline, whom she wanted to create an all-powerful coven from whom she could draw endless power. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In They All Asked For You, after Freya tells Finn she wants a few minutes with Mikael, Finn asks if she also wants some time with Esther which Freya declines, telling Finn to let Esther rot. In Exquisite Corpse, Klaus brings Freya to her mother and they are reunited after 10 centuries of being separated. They exchange words and it is clear that Freya despises Esther for her deal with Dahlia. At the end of the episode, Freya tells her of her plans to turn their family against Klaus before killing her through a magical explosion. In Ashes to Ashes, Esther is back in her original body where she helps her children kill her big sister Dahlia. Esther shows sympathy towards Freya. She looks at her oldest child with an apologetic look on her face. Freya looks at her mother, knowing she is sorry for not fighting Dahlia to stop her from taking her away. Quotes :Finn: "I suppose you'll want time with our mother as well." :'Freya' (coldly): "Esther gave me away. She is ''nothing to me. Let her rot."'' :- They All Asked For You ---- :Esther: "My beautiful girl, my firstborn." :Freya: "Touch me and I will use these chains to strangle you." :Esther: "Freya." :Freya (coldly): "You were wrong about me. I loathe Dahlia more than you could ever know." :Freya: "You don't see that light in me? That's because she snuffed it out! I was five, and she was the devil. She took my light. My love. My will to live. My ability to die. You are no longer my mother, but I am not her child." :Esther: "I am so sorry." :Freya: "It's a little late for that. But, it turns out, you were right about one thing-- maybe Klaus ''shouldn't have let me glimpse inside his mind."'' :Esther (angrily): "I warned him to be wary of you; of what you might see." :Freya: "Oh, I saw quite a bit. But, I only learned one thing-- Klaus and I can never be allies. I now see that he will never trust me. So, he leaves me no choice-- I will have to turn the family against him." :Freya: "One by one. And now, I know how to do it." :Esther (confused): "Why are you telling me this?" :Freya (whispers): "Because you won't be around to see it." :- Exquisite Corpse Trivia * Esther made a deal with her sister in order to be able to have children, and that deal resulted in Freya being taken away from her. Esther later lied to her family about Freya being a plague victim. * It is because of Freya's alleged death, that Esther returned to magic. * They were reunited for the first time in 1,000 years in Exquisite Corpse. * Esther (in Lenore's body) was killed by Freya in Exquisite Corpse. * Freya sees her mother in her real body for the first time for 1,000 years in Ashes to Ashes. * Freya, as well as her younger sister Rebekah, heavily resembles Esther. * Freya is just as skilled in dark magic as Esther and Dahlia. * Although they had no true interaction in Ashes to Ashes, it appears that Freya had softened a little towards her mother after Esther confronts Dahlia about taking her as a child. * Esther and Freya were together for five years before she was taken. * They both have lost a child. ** Their children were both boys. Esther lost her son when he was killed by a werewolf in his childhood, while Freya's son died in her womb after she drank poison in her failed attempt to escape Dahlia. * Esther believed that if she had many children, she would not miss Freya; she was wrong. * For 1,000 years Esther believed her daughter was dead. * As shown in Ashes to Ashes, when Elijah says that they need Esther's blood to defeat Dahlia, Freya did not feel remorse for killing their mother. Gallery Videos The Originals 2x06 Ester's sister takes her first born (Flash back) See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship